


Intoxicated

by ComeAlongPond14



Series: 10xRose [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Sex in a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/ComeAlongPond14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor shows a bit of his more aggressive side. Sequel to "Atoning."</p><p>Also on my LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics quoted are from "Intoxicated" by the Cab.

_In a room full of frozen faces,_  
 _and a moment of fractured time,_  
 _we eclipse in a conversation,_  
 _as the words, they pass us by._  
  
Rose leaned against the console, gazing at nothing as her thoughts roamed across the last several months. Travelling with the Doctor had always been fun and dangerous and exhilarating and, well, sexy, and it just kept getting better. How could it not, now that he had accepted their attraction to each other? He’d taken to sleeping in her room with her for a while, but when it became clear that the shagging was not just a temporary new pastime, he had her move into his room.  
  
It was definitely strange at first. Like her old room, it was blue and tranquil and lovely, but it felt like she had trespassed into some dark personal space of his. She reckoned that had to do with the way the Doctor felt about himself, though; despite his buoyant spirit and flippant attitude toward everything, she knew that he was burdened with ancient griefs, and plenty of outright self-loathing. She tried to help him cope with it, occasionally indulging his desire to roleplay punishment scenarios.  
  
It was alright now and again, but she had to admit, she found it much more enjoyable when the centuries of life and loss and anger and war made him lash out externally, lighting a fuse deep within him, and reminding her nice and clearly why he was called the Oncoming Storm by so many of his enemies. When he was angry--and not at himself--he was a sight to behold. Better yet, he was a force of nature in the bedroom. A grin tugged Rose’s lips at the memory. Perhaps she could lovingly annoy him into a rough shag tonight.  
  
She heard his footsteps approaching from the direction of the library-- _how had he not read every book in the place by now_??--and she smiled without turning around. “Doctor, before our next trip, could we--”  
  
He didn’t give her the chance to finish. Coming up behind her, he grabbed her waist and yanked her upright, but before she could utter more than a surprised squeak, he raised a hand and clasped it over her mouth. For a single heartbeat she thought something must be wrong--had something gotten into the TARDIS, and they needed to stay silent?--and then she became acutely aware of his body aligned with hers, and the unmistakable feel of his arousal pressing into her ass.  
  
Pure liquid heat flooded through Rose, and she could feel herself sagging willingly into his hold as he pinned her to the console with his hips, the hard lines of his lean body trapping hers. She tried to turn her head, hoping to see that familiar fire in his beautiful, ancient eyes, but his grip on her jaw tightened, and she felt him lean closer, his lips near her ear.  
  
“Don’t turn around.” His voice was low and husky, his accent thick with desire, and Rose felt a shudder of pure need run through her. She nodded to indicate her submission, and whimpered into his palm as his free hand slid around her hip to cup her pussy through her cotton sweat pants. Rubbing gently, he felt the sleekness of her silk panties and chuckled softly against her neck. "Waiting for me, were you?"   
  
Rose mumbled an incoherent agreement into his hand, her eyes fluttering closed as his hand slipped teasingly beneath the elastic hem of her sweats. The Doctor's long fingers stroked tenderly over the pale blue silk, applying pressure as he passed over her clit. Rose moaned and bucked her hips, desperate for direct contact.  
  
The hand covering her mouth slid back, brushing her hair off her neck so he could press his lips to her skin. She was able to moan freely now, her head falling back as he nipped gently at the side of her throat. His hand rubbed slowly down her neck and along her back, coming to rest over her spine, between her shoulder blades. Rose was trembling, waiting eagerly for his next move.   
  
It came when the Doctor pressed down hard, forcing her upper body forward. Bent over the console, she groaned in need as his right hand drifted from her pussy to the curve of her ass, squeezing first gently, then harder. Rose pushed back into his touch, her voice emerging as a raspy whisper. "Doctor, touch me, please..."   
  
He laughed softly, lowering both hands to gently ease the sweats off her hips, letting them pool around her ankles. "Touch you, Rose? How shall I touch you?" His fingers eased upwards, beneath the hem of the navy silk tank top she wore, tracing delicately over the smooth expanse of her bare back. Unimpeded, since she wore no bra, his hand smoothed over her skin, and she heard a low hum of appreciation come from him. "Oh, my sweet Rose...you're beautiful."  
  
Rose turned her face, pressing her cheek against the cool surface of the console, a warm blush of pleasure spreading across her cheeks at his compliment. A sigh of pleasure left her as the Doctor nudged her inner thigh with his knee, pushing her legs apart. Pressing against her left hip, still holding down her upper body, he slid his right hand over her ass, between her legs, cupping her sex from behind. A guttural sound of longing burst from Rose, and she pushed back again, needing more.   
  
His hand withdrew, then came down in a sharp slap that stung her thigh. Rose jumped, restrained by his hand, and bucked her hips against the console, desperate to relieve the throbbing in her clit. "Doctor, please! Please just touch me!"  
  
The Doctor laughed again, lovingly caressing the reddened skin where he’d struck her. "I am touching you, Rose. Can't you feel me?"  
  
Shuddering, Rose pressed her hip sideways, feeling his erection through the fabric of his trousers. "Doctor, I need your hand on me, I need you inside me, please..."   
  
Moving behind her, he dragged both hands down to grasp her hips, forcibly holding her still as he thrust against her, grinding his cock into her ass. "Is this how you want me to touch you?"  
  
Clenching her fists on the cold glass of the console, Rose growled and shoved back against him, loving and hating him for his teasing. The Doctor grunted and stepped back, one hand swinging down to sharply spank her pussy. Rose cried out, arching to try and ride his palm, but he pulled it back immediately. "Or like that?"  
  
Panting heavily, Rose spoke through gritted teeth. "Getting warmer. Please..."   
  
Pulling her upright, the Doctor snaked one hand around to wrap his fingers around her throat, bringing her body flush against his. Rose moaned and raised her arms, looping them around his neck and tangling her fingers in his tousled hair. Pinned to the console from the waist down, and to his chest from the belly up, Rose could not escape his questing fingers as they slid beneath the silk panties, brushing over her arousal-slicked folds. She gasped his name, fisting her hands in his hair as he circled her clit with one finger, not quite touching. "Doctor," she panted. "Why are you teasing me so much?"  
  
She could hear his trademark smirk in his voice. "Because I love to make you beg." His fingers finally brushed her clit, and Rose yelped as his touch sent electricity coursing through every nerve ending. "And because I love to hear you scream for me." He thrust one finger into her cunt without warning, and chuckled low in his throat as she let out a loud cry of pleasure. She tried to writhe against him, but the Doctor was surprisingly strong for such a wiry man, the muscles of his arms flexing to counter her movements. A second finger joined the first, and Rose could feel the orgasm blossoming--but just as she reached the brink, the Doctor’s agile fingers slid out of her, and she moaned brokenly at the loss.  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, to beg, to say anything, but before she could, the Doctor grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to face him. Swinging her away from the console, he backed her into one of the pillars surrounding the room, propping her up on the railing.  
  
Their lips met in a kiss that was almost frenzied, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, teasing her until she surrendered to him, wrapping her legs around his waist while still keeping a breath of space between them. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as he tugged the knot of his tie loose; together, they managed to strip him down to his trousers, and Rose had managed to undo his belt and zipper before his wonderful long fingers found their way beneath her top, sliding up to tease her breasts, cupping them firmly and then pinching the nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.  
  
Rose arched into his touch, raising her arms to grasp at the pillar behind her, needing support. The Doctor was slowly easing the silk up, exposing her stomach, then her breasts, then lifting the garment over her head, discarding along it with his. He leaned into her, and the feeling of his bare chest rubbing against hers, the light smattering of hair brushing the hard peaks of her nipples and making her shiver, was enough to bring Rose back to the crest of orgasm.  
  
Her legs tightened around his body, drawing him closer to her, and her voice was hardly more than a whimper. “Please, Doctor, I need you inside me so badly...”  
  
He kissed her again, meeting her gaze, and the fiery desire and love she saw there sent warmth rushing through her, filling her heart and leaving an emptiness that she knew could only be filled by him.  
  
His lips quirked up in a sassy, smug little smile. “I really love it when you beg.” His hands slid down over her body, slow and teasing, and Rose groaned and tried to capture his mouth again, but he stayed just out of reach, laughing softly. Reaching her hips, he hooked his fingers into the hem of her underwear and slowly slid them down her legs. When they reached her ankles, she kicked them off impatiently, then bracketed her thighs around him again. “I’m always the only one naked,” she muttered, but she was grinning.  
  
The Doctor snorted and gave her a swift kiss, smiling knowingly. “That’s because you think it’s sexy when I shag you like this, half-dressed and possessive” he murmured, and as if to prove his point, he reached between them, spreading her pussy lips with his fingers, feeling how soaking wet and ready for him she was. With his other hand he opened his trousers, freeing himself and pressing the head of his cock to her entrance.  
  
Rose threw her head back with a moan of pure ecstasy, her hands dropping to grasp his shoulders as he took her slowly. When he was completely inside her, he raised his eyes to hers. “Is this how you wanted to be touched, my Rose?”  
  
Breathless from the experience of looking into his eyes while feeling him so intimately, Rose could only nod weakly. That damned arrogant smirk crossed his face again--her only warning--and then he slid back out of her, only to thrust into her as hard as he could.  
  
A scream of pleasure tore from her, and her hands tightened on his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh--she’d surely leave scratches on him, but neither of them cared one bit--and he didn’t slow down again, grabbing her hips and holding her tightly as he fucked her, their voices mingling in cries and moans that echoed around the control room, until she shattered around him, her inner muscles milking him to finish within moments of her, and he came hard, filling her once more, and Rose knew she’d never be satisfied by any other lover than her Doctor.  
  
When he finally drew back, he smoothed the hair back from her face, smiling as he leaned in for a final, heart-wrenchingly tender kiss. His eyes glowed with love, telling her all the things that were too deep and powerful and ancient and real for words to properly convey. She knew her own gaze echoed those feelings, answering his needs just as surely as her body did.  
  
Hopping to her feet, she pulled her panties and tank top back on, then stretched overly dramatically. “Well, where’s our next adventure, then, Doctor?”  
  
She glanced over at him, watching as he draped his shirt and tie over the railing, not bothering to put them back on. His gaze was scouring her body, following every line and curve as she finished her stretch. The passion had not faded from his face. Her breath caught.  
  
A cheeky grin lit up her insatiable Time Lord’s features. “Well, my personal recommendation is the bedroom, but I’ll leave it to your discretion--”  
  
Rose flung herself at him, hushing him with a thorough kiss as he scooped her up, lifting one converse-clad foot to kick the auto-pilot lever into the “on” position before he carried her off down the hallway.


End file.
